


FuruMiyu drabble

by Sendou_Akira



Category: Daiya no Ace, Diamond no Ace, ace of diamond, daiya no a, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: M/M, OTL poor Furuya I am sorry, Sorry Not Sorry, but I like M-seme too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendou_Akira/pseuds/Sendou_Akira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future pre-canon FuruMiyu AU in which FuruMiyu are 26 and 27 respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FuruMiyu drabble

 

 

 

Sometimes, Miyuki really doesn't understand how Furuya could do it, being in unrequited love with him for 10 years. And even now.   
  
They have been dating for a short while and Miyuki finds it more and more alarming everyday by how persistent Furuya is about him. No matter what he does, the kid would always come back, patiently and determinedly try to push things a bit further between them. As if to tell him that he would have Miyuki and no one else; "you are his one and only Sun" Kuramochi had told him, but he did not believe it at the time.  


 

Their 9th date has ended as Furuya now is standing in front of Miyuki's apartment, hesitating to leave. "Got something to say?" Miyuki asks. 

The kid suddenly seems to stumble with words. He finally manages "Can..can I..kiss you goodnight?" He tries to look Miyuki in the eyes but fails miserably. 

Miyuki's heart almost flips at the sight. Almost. "How cute", he thinks to himself, Furuya being nervous even though it is only a kiss goodnight. He then leans in to give Furuya the kiss he wants. But before his lips reach Furuya's cheek, a palm quickly stops him. 

Miyuki is taken back" I thought you want a goodnight kiss?" 

"Yes, but I asked if I could kiss you, not the other way around" 

"What's the difference?" 

"If it's me who kisses you, the kiss between us...uhm, means something. You don't mean anything when you kiss me, so can I do it?" 

 

This time though, Miyuki would be lying if he said he doesn't feel anything when he hears this. He knows that Furuya is looking at him then, and it's probably the one expression of Furuya's that he would not forget all his life. Furuya is still waiting for his answer but he is too busy masking his own emotions that he can't quite manage to speak so he only nods his head. 

It is just a quick, soft peck on his forehead. But it does feel like Furuya has put all of his love into the touch as he's cupping Miyuki's face and gently laying his lips above his eyebrows. He whispers then "Goodnight, Miyuki senpai". 

His hands linger a bit longer to trace down Miyuki's cheeks when he says "I'll see you tomorrow". 

Miyuki's heart is beating so loud and he suddenly feels dizzy but he manages to recover quickly. He gives Furuya his usual playful grin "Yeah. Sleep tight and dream about me". 

He smiles back at Miyuki "Every night".

 


End file.
